


Chair Area

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Quidditch, Rating: PG13, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's mind is a bit too occupied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair Area

“Harry, what the fuck are you doing? Pay attention!”

Harry was startled by Angelina’s outburst. He heard the crowd laughing and saw Hermione shaking her head in annoyance.

He mumbled an apology and continued his work. The opponent’s Seeker passed him by and Harry’s eyes were glued again on his white trousers. On his arse to be more specific. He would give everything if he could touch it...

“Hey Potter!” sneered Malfoy with the snitch in his hand. “Kiss my arse!”

“I’d love to,” whispered Harry, ignoring his furious teammates , while trying his best to cover his raging hard-on...


End file.
